1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a grass string trimmer, and more particularly directed to a new grass string or blade trimmer assembly having a combined modular tri-wheeled housing with an integrated telescopic adjustment feature for supporting its respective spinning device namely its electric or battery-driven motor, as well as the gasoline-driven engine, which rotatably powers the attached string or blade cutting element to cut grass. The foregoing apparatus is comprised of a pair of rear ground contact wheels, which are rotatably disposed in a parallel position and is spaced apart from one another on its respective mounting zone at the trailing edge corners of the said housing structure, and a front ground contact wheel mounted relatively perpendicular to the midpoint between the said two rear ground wheels extremities and is rotatably mounted on a fork affixed to the end tip of a projecting tubular telescopic shaft, which is detachably fitted into an embedded tubular receiving chamber within the said housing framework as an integral part thereof. Conversely, the shared effort of the foregoing wheels given that all are properly in place and engaging the ground, the new grass trimmer assembly consequently transforms the modality of its unified structure into a tri-wheeled carriage. Said receiving chamber is an elongated tubular form longitudinally embedded in a fixed position along the elongated upper section between the two married symmetrical halves of the housing from which an open-end portion of the receiving chamber protrudes therefrom and diagonally projects towards the ground, thus providing an entry into which said telescopic shaft is slidably adjoined and thereafter suspends the housing frontal elevation from the ground. Given that the rear ground wheels are engaging the ground, a vertical adjustment to the housing frontal elevation may be manually modified and mechanically locked therein at any point of desired selected position by repositioning the projection of the telescopic shaft from the receiving chamber through its connecting joint. Relative to this event, there is a rotating whipping segment of a string-cutting line that protrudes out of the spool, which is attached to the extended shaft of a driving motor, which is vertically mounted partway in the underside of the said housing. The rotational symmetry of said cutting line with respect to its cutting orientation is parallel and in consonant with the housing horizontal plane with its working norm position in common to the ground surface, and may be deflected instantaneously as a direct result from the telescopic shaft linear adjustment. It should be mentioned that the drawings within this context are representations to illustrate and facilitate the view of concepts and principles of the present invention and are not limited to the redesigning of future versions for other usage nor do they limit the originating and retrofitting of parts where it is indispensably essential pursuant to the integrity of its standard-making process as well as modernizing while it maintains its own particular identity inherent within the meaning and framework of this context. The preferred embodiment shown in FIG. 1 represents a new electric operated trimmer wherein the upper end portion of the receiving chamber adopts a hand lever in a cantilever fashion associated with an electric on/off switch and an electric cord connector socket. It is apparent that the method and merits underwhich the present invention system is utilized represents a new breakthrough in the field of trimming grasses, particularly where proficiency and precision cutting are taken as necessary factors to accomplish a certain task that is not achievable within the fundamentals and limitation of the current conventional types. In use, the new trimmer is manually rolled and maneuvered over the ground surface operably through its projecting hand lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grass trimmers are in common use throughout the United States and many other countries today. A number of techniques have been explored and developed for quality improvement and efficiency on the grass trimmer, however, the findings set forth in the prior art have shown that no similar apparatus from the myriad of designs has captured the style of architecture nor teaches the advantages and mechanics of the present invention.
Known prior art includes:
U.S. Pat. Nos.:Inventors:Dates:6922981 B1Hillard TyreeAug. 2, 20056892518 B1Michael BaresMay 17, 20056874303 B1Chun Jeng YangApr. 5, 20056862871 B2Vincent D. MorabitMar. 8, 20056745549 B1Joseph C. TaylorJun. 8, 20046675565 B2Richard AppleyardJan. 13, 20046363699 B1Tsan-Ching WangApr. 2, 20026085503James C. HutchinsonJul. 11, 20006065275Stella S. PopeMay 23, 20006056067John W. BrownMay 2, 20006050069Charles L. ElenskiApr. 18, 20006009694Larry MooreJan. 4, 20005970694Robert J. Knox, Jr.Oct. 26, 19995970692Thomas E. FosterOct. 26, 19995884462Edward H. GerberMar. 23, 1999Des.402433James R. WellsDec. 8, 1998Des.402297Peter L. RappoltDec. 8, 19985836142Eugene E. MaxellNov. 17, 19985829236Jonathan D. BallardNov. 3, 19985626006Stanley G. FrickeMay 6, 19975613354Thomas E. FosterMar. 25, 19975603205Thomas E. FosterFeb. 18, 19975561969Floyd R. SandyOct. 8, 19965484154Frank R. WardJan. 16, 19965477665Lynda M. StoutDec. 26, 19955459985Leon G. GedertOct. 24, 19955450715David C. MurraySep. 19, 19955408816Lucille L. CarterApr. 25, 19955317807Bobby L. PulleyJun. 7, 19945313770Odis B. SmothersMay 24, 19945279102Thomas E. FosterJan. 18, 19945222750A. Harlow EllisJun. 29, 19935095687Robert G. AndrewMar. 17, 19925092112Rudy R. Buckendorf Jr.Mar. 3, 19925048276Gary D. MillerSep. 17, 19914936886Ralph D. QuillenJun. 26, 19904922694Clesson E. EmotoMay 8, 19904891931Paul W. HollandJan. 9, 19904879869Rudy R. Buckendorf Jr.Nov. 14, 19894873819Charles C. ShiversOct. 17, 19894845929Masami KawasakiJun. 11, 19894829755Nora S. NanceMay 16, 19894756147Kenneth J. SavellJul. 12, 19884704849Zachary R. GilbertNov. 10, 19874688376Donald E. Wolfe Sr.Aug. 25, 19874587800Raul JimenezMay 13, 19864531350Edward A. HuthmacherJul. 30, 19854411126Josep M. LowryOct. 25, 19834442659Henry J. EnbuskApr. 17, 19844512143Raul JimenezApr. 23, 19854389836Joseph M. LowryJun. 28, 19834351143William R. LessigSep. 28, 18824343139Joseph M. LowryAug. 10, 19824341060Joseph M. LowryJul. 27, 19824182100Joseph D. LetterJan. 8, 19804077191Charles B. Pittinger Sr.Mar. 7, 19784043101Fred H. LahrAug. 23, 19774033098Garry J. GreenJul. 5, 19774224784Lee A. HansenSep. 30, 19801467212Michael J. WalshSep. 4, 1923 498533Louis ClousingMay 30, 1893
In these respects, the distinction and merits of the present invention now known herein, presents the novelty of its making that substantially differentiates itself from the conventional trimmers in the prior art both in performance and design. In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of grass trimmer present in the prior art, the present invention will be more defined and comparably understood for its high level of superior distinction over similar trimmers in every aspect of its work performance, design and efficiency, which is further described hereinafter.